


the wait for home

by planetundersiege



Series: Ruthari Week 2020 [5]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, M/M, Reunion, Ruthari Week 2020, Wordcount: 100-500, prompt, ruthari, tdp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22182241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Ruthari week 2020: Day 5: Reunion.AU were the mission to assassinate the king and crown prince was successful.
Relationships: Ethari/Runaan (The Dragon Prince)
Series: Ruthari Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592890
Kudos: 43





	the wait for home

It had been a relief the day Ethari had seen the two red message arrows soar through the sky. Two dead, the mission was a success, and Runaan would come back home.

None of the lotuses has sunk either, which was a victory all of Silvergrove celebrated, another good assassination that hadn’t been noticed by the humans until it was too late.

The next day, he got a letter from Runaan, carried by another enchanted arrow made by him.

Everything had went according to plan, the king and the crown prince of Katolis were dead, no assassin was harmed, and Rayla had made her first kill, a guard in the forest that would have reported them. They would be home within a few weeks.

The days had gone by, and now the day was finally there. They had all returned, and were celebrated as heroes by the fellow elves, they had served Xadia.

The moment Ethari saw his husband in the crowd, and looked him right in the eyes, he dropped everything he was doing and just ran, ran towards his warm embrace he hadn’t felt for weeks, and pressed a violent kiss against his lips.

He was back, he was actually back, and his mind finally realized it. No more waiting. No more worrying, and no more longing. He was  _ there  _ now. Safe in his arms.

He pulled away and looked at Runaan, clear love in his eyes, love so strong that it could melt anyone.

“I’ve missed you so much my dear.”

“Ethari, I’ve missed you and longed for you every day. Whenever the mission was tiring, the thought of coming home to you kept me going, my love.”

Ethari gently ran his hands through Runaan’s long hair, without breaking eye contact. This was their moment.

“Welcome home.”


End file.
